The secrets within
by ClassZero
Summary: Mio x Ritsu. (Will gradually go from T-M) Mio & Ritsu have feeling for each other, but are both afraid of what the other will think of their emotions. Eventually after their feelings deepen they come out to each other in their own unique way but their troubles wont stop there. Faced with challenges and other hurdles to face with people who both support and hate their connection.
1. First signs

I awoke at Mio's house, she had invited me to sleep over. It wasn't the first time i had slept over but i felt nervous when she asked me.  
>"hay Ritsu, its about time you woke up." I heard Mio's voice from beside me, she spoke with a hint of laughter as if teasing me.<br>"W-What time is it?" i replied with a yawn, stretching out my arms.  
>"Its one, its a good thing we don't have school today otherwise you would have been late."<br>"you mean you wouldn't have woken me up?!"  
>"I was only kidding, I'm you beast friend of course i wouldn't let you be late"<br>Mio lunged at me and enclosed me in her arms, my face went red. There it is again, that feeling I don't know what it is but i always feel safe around Mio but its more than that... These thoughts have been confusing my thoughts for the last few weeks, i become really shy around Mio and i want to talk to her about it bu-  
>"Is something wrong?"<br>"w-what? Why would something be wrong... I-I'm great" I giggled a unconvincing laugh after this, I thing i was sure id be paying for.  
>"You cant hide it from me, you looked really worried for a second there."<br>"it's nothing. So, want you want to do today?"  
>"If you say so, want to hang out at the arcade for a wile?"<br>"sure thing, I'll go get ready" I got my clothes from may bag and went to leave to room until Mio stopped me.  
>"there's no need to go out of the room to get changed, you can get dressed in here. We're both girls after all and i've know you for so long." I couldn't resist the sense of innocence that came from her voice it would make me blush every time. Whilst trying to hide my body and red face i undressed into my underwear and threw on my favourite band shirt with some jeans as fast as i could to prevent things from getting awkward. When i turned back I saw Mio staring at me, lost in thought. I slowly walked up to her pushed her back onto the bed, she gave a small scream of shock. I climbed on top of her. Mio's face went bright red and she trembled as she said "W-what are you doing ritsu?"<br>"We need to go now. TO THE ARCADED!" I jumped of Mio and ran down stairs, put on my street shoes and waited for Mio to do the same. I was excited, more than i should have been but i couldn't help it. The thought of having MI to my self fort he day was amazing. I was practically jumping up and down smiling with joy and a bright pink face to go with it. We headed out together to the arcade, not talking much.

***Time skip- Mio point of view***

Me and ritsu arrived at the arcade about 30 minuets after we left, for some reason she has been acting really weird all morning. I'm not too sure why she is being so different but what ever the reason I don't mind, i think she's really cute like this. "wanna play the racing game first Mio?"  
>"Sure, just go easy on my you know how bad i am."<br>"I'll consider it" Ritsu winked at me and I blushed. I tried to hide my emotions when ever something like this happened... I don't want to think what could happen if i told her or she found out I like her...

As expected I lost the game but Ritsu actually gave me a little bit of a chance this time. Time flew in the arcade playing all sorts of games, the shooters, dancers and even a bit of air hockey. By the time we checked the time it was 4 o'clock. "hey risu, wanna grab a bit to eat? we have been here for almost 3 hours now."  
>"Sure Mio, I could go for some McDonadls around about now if you're up for it?"<br>"That sounds perfect"  
>Ritsu offered her hand and asked "shall we go?". I hesitantly took it and we walked out the arcade hand in hand. I was happy, i had spent some really nice time with Ritsu and were holding hands... I thought about what would happen if she liked...<p>

_No. i cant think about her like that... its not right she is my best friend, seriously Mio what sort of best friend would think like that...though on the other hand the thought is irresistible, her smooth skin was practically glowing in the light of the sun, her beautiful brown eyes reflected the light and it seemed like her entire soul was lit up..._

I stopped dead in my tracks still holding on to Ritsu's hand. Tears started pouring from my eyes as i became confused with my emotions. Ritsu looked back confused at first but that quickly changed to panic when she noticed my tears. Ritsu hugged me in an attempt to calm me down, i cried into her shoulder as she patted my back whispering words like "there there" or "it's ok, you're safe with me". I am glad to have friend as caring as Ritsu... I really don't want to lose her. I soon stopped crying after forgetting why i was crying and wiped the water from underneath my eyes.  
>"Are you ok?" Ritsu said with a concerned tone.<br>"yeah, the truth isi think i only stopped because i forgot why i was crying" I replied, with a small smile across my face.  
>"still hungry?"<br>Now that she mentioned it i felt hungrier than before "yeah, lets hurry up i feel like i haven't eaten in days"

***time skip, back to ritsu point of view***

I wanted to ask Mio more about why she cried but I believe that she forgot, and since she was eating fine i guess its not bothering her too much either. We both had fries a burger and a strawberry milkshake each. Naturally i had finished mine before Mio.  
>"I'm tired" I said with a yawn as I laid my head on the table.<br>"well you cant sleep here, but if you like i can call my mom to see if you can stop over mine another night. If you would like." Mio had said this in a shy manner... it almost made me think that maybe... No that's a stupid thought. "sure i would like that, but im going to need a change of clothes first."  
>"don't worry about it, i have some old clothes that should fit you perfectly" <p>


	2. Revealed secrets

"Welcome Home Mio, Hello again Ritsu"

Mio's mother greeted us as we came into the house. We took of our shoes and both replied with "hello". Mio and I went to Mio's room, I always liked being in here, always clean and tidy. I've always thought that her room was like her, neatly presented, sophisticated on the inside but once you look around a bit you still find the inner child. Mio collapsed on her bed before me, i followed her and fell onto her bed beside her.  
>"hey Ritsu?" Mio questioned.<br>"yeah?"  
>"you do know we have school tomorrow right"<br>"Oh no! I forgot to do my homework!"  
>"you never do your homework, you just copy from me"<br>"good idea! Mio! where is your homework!"  
>Mio sighed and smiled as she went to he bag and removed a book. She got a pen and some lined paper so ritsu could copy out of her book. They sat in silence for 30 minuets whilst Ritsu was copying homework.<br>"Finished!"  
>"Finally" Mio said sticking her tong out. Mio's mom called them down for dinner. I shoot down the stairs ignoring Mio's warning "slow down or you will fall over".<p>

I looked over to the table and saw beef ramen, no time to lose, gotta eat quick. I took my place at the table and sat excitedly, waiting for Mio to get here so i could get this down me as fast as i could. Mio's face lit up when she saw the ramen on the table, she hurried to take her place and begun eating before anyone else. Her mother was the only one to say "thanks for the food".

We headed back up to Mio's room together after dinner.  
>"we should probably get a bath now, its stating to get late and I'm tired." Mio yawned at the end of her sentence, she looked cute when she yawn's. With a slightly flirtatious manner i asked "would you like to share a bath?"<br>Mio stood still outside her bedroom door with a shocked expression on her face. "w-what?" It was clear to me that this took her by surprise, i placed my hand on her shoulders and whispered to her "I didn't think you would mind to much, you know, since where just two girls...naked... in the tub."  
>Mio's face quickly brightened but still she said"oh ok then... sure lets bathe together tonight."<p>

Mio started a bath, I went back to her room and searched for pyjamas when i stumbled upon a scrap of paper. I opened it carefully so Mio wouldn't hear it, it read "I remembered why i cried the other day so I wrote this note just in case i cry and forget again. I was confused about my emotions... about you know who and i broke down and cried." I stood their for a good five minuets thinking about who she has emotions for, I hopped they were for me. I put the paper back where i found it and got the pyjamas. I only now noticed how red i was other my previous thoughts.

Mio called me to the bathroom after the tap stopped running, i entered the bathroom to see a steaming bath full of bubbles.  
>"thanks for getting the pyjamas, could you set them down beside you please?" Mio asked as she began unbuttoning her shirt. We both took our shirts of at the same time, i glanced over at Mio's chest and blushed. I slowly removed my Trousers and head band, letting my hair drop over my face. I brushed it out the way. Mio dropped her underwear with out hesitation but i stood there... fixated. Mio's skin was flawless, it looked silky smooth i slowly scanned her body with my eyes thinking of what i would do to- "you bathing in your underwear Ritsu?"<br>"wha- oh no i was just thinking" I dropped my underwear and removed my bra. Mio Approached me a mischievous grin, i had never seen a look quiet like it before. She grabbed hold of my hip's and hugged me.  
>"C'mon, its time to bathe" She said swooping me of my feet into her arms, carrying me in a bridal fashion.<br>"M-Mio! What are you doing, out me down!"  
>"Jeez calm down Ritsu" Mio put me in the bath slowly, the water was just perfect and the bubbles were a nice touch. Mio lowered her self in and quickly got comfortable. I risked a peek at Mio when she was rinsing her hair, she is beautiful...<p>

***time skip- Mio's point of view***

We both got dressed into the Pyjamas ritsu brought in and dried out hair in the bathroom with a towel. Me and Ritsu left the bathroom together.  
>"taking a bath together were we?" My mom said in a teasing manner.<br>"w-what?" Me and ritsu relied simultaneously.  
>"where you taking a bath together." My mom said, slower this time round.<br>"yeah... what about it mom?" Ritsu just stood their with a confused look on her face. I was being suspicious at this point.  
>"Oh nothing... i was just wondering when you would find your love for each other" she sounded like it was a joke... but also the truth, like she knew my feelings for my best friend.<br>"WHAT?!" Me and ritsu shouted at the same time, both of us going red in the face.  
>"I was only joking, i know you both like boys"she stuck her tong out.<br>"I...I don't like boys mom..." I said quietly.  
>"Oh...well now i feel bad."<br>"Mio?" Ritsu questioned me. "are...are you serious?"  
>"yeah I am" Ritsu Jumped on my and said happily "You're not alone." I couldn't believe what i had just heard, it was amazing news.<p>

_If we're both into girls then... I have a chance, I actually have a chance to get the girl of my dreams!_

My mother walked away with a smile on her face, she mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "i knew i was right" 


	3. First Kiss

Ritsu and I sat in silence, i was thinking about what just happened with my mother. I checked the time on my phone and noticed it was getting late.  
>"we should probably go to sleep now, Ritsu."<br>"Right, were am i going to sleep tonight?"  
>"Just sleep in my bed, im too tired to set one up."<br>Ritsu didn't hesitate to climb in bed with me, the truth was i wasn't tired i just wanted to be close to her. Side by side we lay their in the quiet, the but silence broke when Ritsu spoke."about earlier Mio... If you don't like boys do you like girls? Or just nothing at all?"  
>"I like girls, I've known for a long time... I realised A year before High-school that i looked at girls differently to guys, also i've never really liked guys that much but I have liked my fair share of girls throughout recent years."<br>"I cant really say I'm any different... But i think I started to like girls when i...when i met you Mio.." Ritsu quickly hid her face, I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms.  
>"It's okay ritsu, I lied about what i said before. I've also known I've liked girls since i've met you...and since then I've only ever wanted to be with you."<br>Ritsu pulled back away from my arms and looked me dead in the eye, she said.  
>"R-really Mio?"<br>"yeah, I mean it."  
>Ritsu pressed her lips against my own, it was heaven. It was sending sparks through my body, exciting me. I didnt want it to end but it soon did. We were panting, both red in the face.<p>

_I can't believe any of this... I just got to kiss the one person I have ever wanted too and it was **perfection.**_

"ritsu.." I struggled to speak, i was overflowing with emotions  
>"Mio... I've liked you for a long time and i think it about time I asked you... Would you like to go on a date with me next weekend?"<br>MY entire body heated up. "Yes, i would like that. For now though we should really sleep."  
>Ritsu took me in her arms and we slept close to each other that night.<p>

***time skip, Ritsu point of view.***

Mio and I walked to school the next day, hand in hand. We were in no rush and had plenty of time. when we got to school we changed out of our street shoes and went to our separate class, It sucked that we aren't together for our second year. There were few people at school at the time, I saw Yui across the room with her head against the table.  
>"Hey Yui, what are you doing at school so early?"<br>"Five..Five more minuets please..." Yui mumbled... I guess she read her alarm clock wrong. I tried to shake her awake but it was no use she was just not waking up.

Mugi came in soon after. "Is Yui asleep again?" she asked.  
>"yeah i think she read her clock wrong and came her too early...again."<br>Mugi smiled and commented on how "Yui" that was.  
>"What do you mean that''s like me Mugi" Yui had woken up now and was pouting at Mugi.<br>"I'm so sorry i dint mean anything by it, I've brought some of the most delicious cakes for us to have latter on"  
>"really what sort!"<br>"You'll have to wait and see"  
>Its amazing how easily Mugi can get away with awkward situations... Or maybe Yui is just simple. The bell rang and as usual our teacher was perfectly on time, you'd think he stands out side and waits.<p>

"OK Class, take your seats its time to begin lessons."

***timeeee skiiipppp***

"ahhh break couldn't have came sooner Mio" I said whilst stretching, me and Mio were alone in the Music room. I think everyone else is down in their classes.  
>"yeah I wasn't able to focus at all in class today... I've been thinking about last night all day." Mio said quietly.<br>"same here... It felt amazing."  
>"It did... Hey i wanted you to read over these lyrics i wrote a few weeks back."<br>"Why dont you show it to the rest of the band, you know I'm not a big fan of you lyrics" I Stuck my tong out to tease mio.  
>"I dont know why, everyone else likes them"<br>"I Just think they're... sappy."  
>"Ok... i can see your point on that one."<br>Mugi, Yui and Azu-nyan came into the room together .  
>"Mugi, you promised yummy cake." Yui said lazily.<br>"Coming tight up, I'll get some tea on too." Mugi said with a smile, quickly getting to work on the tea. Yui was swaying her head quietly humming Fuwa Fuwa time in her head gradually getting louder untill she started singing.  
>"Kimi wo miteru to itsu mo HAATO DOKI DOKI<br>Yureru omoi ha MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwa fuwa  
>Itsumo ganbaru kimi no yokogao<br>Zutto mitete mo kidzukanai yo ne  
>Yume no naka nara futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na"<br>"The tea's ready!" Mio interrupted to bring the news we all wanted to hear.  
>"ahh its about time, ive been waiting for a break all day"<br>"Sowa-chan? were did you come form!" Azu~nyan said.  
>"I dont think thats important azusa, why dont you all come over here and drink some tea with me and Yui."<br>Mio, Azusa and I walked over to the table and sat handed Tea by Mugi who then joined us at the table.  
>"today i bought in a rainbow cake for us to enjoy" Mio announced handing everyone a slice.<br>"OOO this cake looks delicious Mugi-chan!" Yui stated  
>"yeah Mugi this is amazing" I added.<p>

The bell sounded signalling the end of break just after everything was washed up. Mio and i stayed behind.  
>"You guys go on without us, we will be right down." I Informed the rest of the group.<br>"Make sure you're not late, i wont bail you out this time." Sowa-chan said.  
>"dont worry about us." After everyone left Mio and i stood up, without hesitation i pressed my lips against hers, and she did the same to me. God she was turning me on. I placed my hand on her thy and slowly moved up. Mio let out a small moan and quickly moved her hand to stop ritsu.<br>"Not now Ritsu, It can wait until after out date."  
>We headed back to our classes. I had math now... I have math.<p> 


End file.
